deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Jordan-Potter
Margaret Laufey Jordan-Potter (born Margaret Laufey Bain) (b. 1 August), more commonly known as Maggie, is a half-blood witch and the first known Metamorphmagus of the Jordan and Potter families. She is the adoptive daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan, as well as the younger adoptive sister of Kalysta and Leo. She was given up as a child by her biological parents, who were incapable of providing for her financially. She was later adopted into the magical family of wide renown and grew up alongside her siblings in London. As of yet, she is the youngest of her generation. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Maggie was Sorted into Gryffindor House for her pluck and pertinacity. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills *'Metamorphmagus': Unlike most other wizards and witches, Maggie was born with the ability to change her physical appearance at will without the need for a potion or a spell. With simply a thought she was capable of changing her facial features, body shape and the colour of her hair and eyes. Within school she was encouraged to stick to her biological attributes, but often took advantage of this feature manipulation whenever the occasion called for it. This rare skill proved invaluable for the many plots and plans that were carried out throughout her generation, and also came in handy when it came to evading the media. In order to shapeshift willfully, she needed to be in total control of her thoughts, henceforth making it quite an erratic ability; her hair, for instance, was prone to changing colour when her emotions got the best of her. According to Maggie herself, she did not like to exercise this ability more than necessary, as the process could actually become quite painful and bemusing. Possessions * Laurel wand: Maggie's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was nine and inches long, swishy and made of laurel with a dragon heartstring core. It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory, they have been known to perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Maggie's wand also bore the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another person attempted to steal it. * Nike: * Arlo: * Pele: Relationships Family Parents Kalysta Jordan-Potter Leo Jordan-Potter Jordan family Potter family Urya Quint Claudia Cabdi Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Atria Hilliard Charlie Cridden Caleb Joyner Etymology Margaret is a female first name, derived via French ("Marguerite") and Latin ("Margarita") from Greek Margarites, derived from the noun margaron meaning "pearl". Laufey is a giantess from Norse mythology, the mother of Loki. Eddic poetry refers to Loki by the matronym Loki Laufeyjarson rather than with a patronymic. According to the Prose Edda, Loki is Laufey's or Nál's son by the giant Fárbauti, and has the brothers Býleistr and Helblindi. The meaning of Laufey is less clear but is generally taken to be "full of leaves". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Sixth Generation